La photo
by Devonis
Summary: La vie privée est déjà difficile à cacher au sein d'une famille..Mais si en plus vous ne faites pas attention à vos effets personnels alors, rien ne va plus ! Ce cher Alec en paiera les frais en perdant une précieuse photo que personne n'aurait dû voir à part son amant et lui..Mais à son grand damne, Magnus la dévoilera bien malgré lui: Malec


Coucou tout le monde ! :D

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de vous intéresser à ce petit one shot spécial Malec !Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà avec la fiction : The virgin blue love, je vous avez déjà fait part de l'apparition prochaine de ce one shot, et j'espère sincèrement retrouver quelques fidèles aussi pour ce one shot :D !

En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et il y en aura sûrement d'autre ! :D Du Malec, du Clace, du Saphaël, du Sizzy, du Clazzy et bien d'autres encore comme également des one shot sur Mark et Kieran mais eux, je les publierai chez The Dark artifices ;)

Et bien maintenant, bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) !

* * *

Une légende urbaine disait que les chasseurs d'ombre ne connaissaient pas la peur. Et pourtant..nombreuses furent les fois où je l'avais ressentie. Même mon frère Jace, pourtant le plus intrépide d'entre nous tous, l'avait également connue. La peur n'était pas une bonne copine à nous, non loin de là cette idée, nous restions en de très bon terme avec le courage et l'inconscience par moment. Bon, j'essayai de temps en temps de ramener la prudence avec moi, histoire d'équilibrer le groupe mais ces derniers temps elle restait un peu aux vestiaires. Ouais...j'ai manqué de prudence dernièrement...et je n'aurais pas dû.

-Bordel, bordel, bordel..

Je marchai avec véhémence dans le corridor des chambres de l'institut. Cela faisait une semaine que j'y était revenu, pour des raisons de paperasses et autres missions urgentes que nous devions régler mon équipe et moi-même. J'ai dû m'absenter de chez Magnus pendant quelques temps donc, ce qui était déjà en soi très contraignant et plombait sérieusement mon moral.. Ainsi que celui de mon petit ami qui trouvait de farfelues excuses afin de me rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Tout le monde ne cessait de nous répéter que la mission ne serait plus très longue et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour le sorcier de s'infiltrer si souvent dans l'institut. Or, la mission se voyait plus longue que prévue et, il était hors de question pour moi de laisser mon amant broyer seul du noir dans notre loft.

Oui, notre loft, cela n'avait mis guère de temps pour moi de me sentir plus en confort et à mes aises chez Magnus qu'à l'institut. Il m'offrit même un double des clés peu après notre premier rendez-vous au Hunter's Moon. J'avais très vite pris l'habitude de le réveiller avec une tasse de café et un baiser sur le front. Puis, peu à peu..ne supportant plus l'institut je restai de plus en plus de nuits chez Magnus jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse la proposition de vivre ensemble. Cela le surprit beaucoup. Moi-même avait eu du mal à croire que j'avais réussi à faire le premier pas. Et pourtant je mourrai d'envie de m'installer avec lui. Il accepta après avoir lu ma sincérité dans le regard mais m'imposa une condition : « Ne te fatigue pas à nous chercher un nouveau nid, viens tout simplement vivre ici, au loft ». Son sourire, comme à son habitude étincelant et charmeur, m'avait conquit et je dis oui. Les mois défilèrent et nous vivions un parfait amour..du moins depuis la fin de la guerre du monde obscure.

J'omis de parler de nos querelles pendant cette période, encore douloureuse dans le cœur de chacun d'entre nous. Mais un fait sûr..c'est qu'il m'était difficile de m'éloigner de Magnus et, ses petites visites interdites dans l'institut me comblaient tant que je faisais des pieds et des mains pour lui éviter une sanction. Nous avions vécu tellement d'aventures, joyeuses comme épouvantables, aimantes comme déchirantes mais toujours passionnées et langoureuses. Des déchirements, nous en vécûmes, néanmoins nos retrouvailles se fîmes avec ardeur et amour.

Oui, amour...notre amour avait tant grandi. Tant évolué au cours de tout ce que nous avions traversés ensembles, main dans la main, même si parfois ce contact nous accablât et nous blessât bien plus que l'effet escompté. Aujourd'hui, je savais que j'avais tant appris à travers toutes les émotions que j'ai pu ressentir dans tout cela. Et pas que..Je savais que mon amant avait aussi changé, m'avait permis de voir le visage de ce sorcier martyre mais si amoureux qu'il avait caché peut-être depuis toujours. Et pour rien au monde, ni pour l'Ange ou le Prince des damnés je ne laisserai quelqu'un d'autre effleurer cette intimité qui m'est réservée.

A l'inverse, je lui avais offert tout autant. Ce qui ne fut pas non plus chose aisé, moi qui avait un fort instinct de conservation dès qu'il s'agissait de mon corps. Mais je voulus tant me donner à lui, dans mon entier le plus sincère et pur, qu'il parvint aisément à m'entraîner dans les limbes d'un univers qui m'était inconnu.

Mais j'y trouva le plaisir et la complaisance.

Certains appelaient cela de la débauche et de la perversion, mais n'était-ce pas parce qu'ils en étaient dégoûtés et apeurés ? Peut-être aurai-je pensé ainsi, si je n'y avais jamais goûté et que l'on m'en aurait donner un bref aperçut et pourtant dans ses bras je n'y vois que de l'érotisme. Après m'avoir dérobé ma virginité, Magnus eût si peur que je m'éloigne de lui qu'il s'en chargea seul. Et pourtant..dès qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision mon regard s'embrumait, ne laissant que sa silhouette longiligne nette et éclatante. Mes pensées divaguaient, je repensai sans cesses à la douceurs de ses caresses.

Je le voulais.

Quand je lui en fis part, je me sentis d'abords honteux. Mais c'est ainsi que le côté plus intime de notre relation s'engouffra dans d'indécentes situations d'érotisme et de plaisir. Et un soir.. alors que nous étions nus et allongés sur le tapis du salon, des dizaines de coussins tout autour de nous, Magnus me proposa de garder quelques souvenirs de cet instant.

-Cette satisfaction dans ton sourire et les rougeurs indécentes sur ton visage lorsque tu gémis si impudiquement me rendent fou, mon Alec. Laisse-moi rendre immortel ce genre d'instant. M'avait t-il dit en roulant sur le dos et me ramenant contre son torse.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Encore trop bu ?

-Pas un seul verre me fait perdre autant la tête que de te voir jouir sous le roulement de mes reins. Me sourit-il avec fierté.

-Je peux très bien simuler. L'avais-je taquiner en embrassant son nez.

-Tu n'en redemanderais pas.

-Tu m'as rendu gourmand. Ris-je en me roulant sur le côté, entre les coussins. Je me calai de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face.

-Et moi bien plus encore, fils de la luxure , tu m'as rendu dépendant de toi à un point de non retour, Alexander. Il s'était penché au dessus de moi et sembla me supplier avec peine. Je m'en étais de suite inquiété et, la main relevée et posée sur sa joue, je lui murmurai des mots d'amour et le questionnai sur ses doutes.

-Quand tu mourras, je ne te survivrai pas.

-Ne dis pas cela. Je m'étais emparé fougueusement de ses lèvres. Il perdit ses doigts dans ma chevelure désordonnée et décoiffée par l'amour et me répondit avec tant de force que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

-Et pourtant..regarde nous, regarde moi. Je ne vis pas sans « nous » mon Alec.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules afin de me pendre à son cou et venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Je mouvais ma tête et pressai ma bouche lentement afin de savourer le goût de ses lèvres humides et brillantes. Je mordis très timidement la chaire gonflée par le baiser puis la caressa à nouveau d'un autre. Nos langues restèrent bien sages, seules nos lèvres valsèrent entre elles laissant s'échapper de petits bruits humides.

Magnus prit appui sur le plat de ses deux mains, entourant mon corps des deux côtés. J'étais toujours agrippé à ses épaules, mon dos largement décollé du tapis. Seules mes fesses et mes jambes nues y restaient. Jambes que mon sorcier écarta sans efforts avant de venir se positionner entre. Je mis une pause au baiser en me mordant avec envie la lèvre inférieure. J'observai chacun de ses gestes. Il approchait son sexe tendu par l'excitation, de mon intimité. Je fermai les yeux et souris en espérant le sentir rapidement en moi. Mais l'attente se fit bien plus longuette que prévu. Je rouvris les yeux et me mis à rougir honteusement en constatant que mon amant se fichait de moi et me souriait avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard.

-Pourquoi cet air bougon ? On a pas eu ce qu'on voulait ?

Je me détachai de lui et commençai à refermer mes cuisses mais ses jambes me bloquèrent.

-Sois bon joueur !

-Ce n'est plus drôle, laisse-moi..

Je sentis son gland me pénétrer d'un coup. Un cri aiguë s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, que je vins atténuer en lovant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il tâtai ma prostate, l'air joueur. Je levai mes yeux sur lui.

-Quoi ? Me supplie pas comme ça. Rit-il.

Il se retirait lentement.

-Non- !

Je caressai sa hampe du bout de mes doigts, la sentant frétiller contre mes caresses, je souris.

-T'es pas mieux que moi. Me moquai-je.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, puis m'obligea à allonger tout mon corps contre le tapis et les coussins. Il tira sur mes hanches pour me ramener un peu plus contre son bassin et me domina. Ses iris de chat apparurent et je ne pus retenir mes lèvres de se pincer envieusement l'une contre l'autre.

-Je lis en toi comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Me confia t-il d'une voix rauque tout contre le creux de mon oreille. Il glissa sa bouche contre l'angle de ma mâchoire et une pression tira ma peau. Je tournai mon visage afin de lui laisser le champ libre sur la totalité de ma mâchoire et de mon cou. Il apprécia et me gratifia d'un grognement langoureux. Je câlinai toujours sa verge fièrement dressée, douce et chaude, frétillante dans le creux de ma main.

-T'es agité.. Souris-je tandis qu'il marquait toujours ma peau.

-A qui la faute ? Grogna t-il.

De l'autre main je câlinai le creux de ses reins et d'une petite pression, je lui fis comprendre que je voulais qu'il se colle à moi. Magnus roula ses reins et son bassin se colla tout contre le mien. J'en profitai pour insérer sa queue en moi.

-Tu triches.. Rit-il en s'enfonçant finalement entièrement.

-Ah- ! Mon sourire s'agrandit plus encore et mes gémissements se libérèrent d'eux même. Magnus ne perdit pas une seconde pour asséner les premiers coups. Je mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux douloureusement lorsqu'il accéléra furieusement. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et vins agripper les coussins, jusqu'à en enfoncer mes ongles. Sa peau claquait contre mes cuisses frénétiquement dans un bruit érotique qui nous excitât plus encore. La voix de mon amant se mêla à la mienne et dans de longs et mélodieux gémissements et grognements de plaisir. Je me dressai hâtivement et poussa son torse au loin. Je le dominai à mon tour et repris la cadence de ses coups de butoir en le chevauchant avec ardeur. Mon ventre, tout comme mes reins ondulaient sur son bassin. Ses mains ne voulaient quitter mes hanches et mon sorcier planta même jusqu'à ses ongles dans ma chaire. La sensation de griffure me fit lâcher un hoquet sourd. Je retombai bien plus férocement sur sa hampe. Sa tête partit violemment en arrière, ce qui fit ressortir sa pomme d'Adam qui vibrait sous sa peau, dû aux longs gémissements qu'il libérait. _Il est si beau.._ Me dis-je en embrassant la petite bosse. Sa tête se releva aussitôt et Magnus s'empara à nouveau de mon cou, l'embrassant le dévorant et remonta le long de mon visage afin d'atteindre ma bouche qu'il captura avidement. Je pris son visage en coup,e tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur en venant tirer mes jambes qu'il ramena autour de sa taille.

-Oui- !

-Tu me sens.. ? Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi, mon Alec ? Me demanda t-il presque désespérément : Tu es splendide..

Toujours occupé à rouler mes hanches sur son bassin, je fus surpris d'entendre le son du déclencheur d'un appareil photo. J'ouvris un œil, puis haussai les sourcils sous la stupeur, de voir mon amant en train de me photographier avec son smartphone. J'arrêtai tout mouvement, tandis que mon sorcier les reprirent avec vigueur.

-Ah- ! N-non, pas comme ça !Gémis-je en cachant mon visage alors que je prenais pourtant un plaisir fou à me faire culbuter ainsi.

-Tu adores ça, chéri.. et ton visage si satisfait et fiévreux me rend fou. Regarde-toi, regarde dans quel état je te mets mon amour.

Il m'obligea à regarder la photo. Un corps ondulé sur celui de Magnus, les cuisses écartées de façons bien libertines, montrant tout le côté impudique de ce corps dont le visage affichant un sourire affamé et un regard suppliant, prouvait qu'il était loin d'être rassasié. _C'est vraiment moi ..?_ Un violent embarras s'empara de moi, je n'osai plus faire un geste mais les coups de butoir de mon amant, faisant claquer nos peaux , m'empêchaient de réfléchir et de véritables cris bestiaux vibrèrent dans l'air dès qu'il me retourna à quatre pattes. Magnus ne me ménageait pas dans cette position, dès qu'on passait à la levrette il assénait les coups de reins telles une véritable bête...un véritable démon. J'entendis à nouveau un son provenant de son téléphone en plus de ses cris de plaisir.

-T-tu..encore une photo ?

-T'es fou ! Autant filmé, dans ce moment là- Ah- ! Mon Alec t'es super..

-Arrête ! Gémis-je. Je l'entendis rire avec légèreté.

-Tu prends ton pied pourtant..

-L-Les photos ! Grognai-je : Ah- !

Il cogna sa queue bien brutalement en moi et s'arrêta net, haletant difficilement.

-Si je n'ai pas la droit à mes photos ou à ma petite vidéo..j'arrête là. Me menaça t-il. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je le suppliai de recommencer ses coups de reins.

-Donc j'ai le champ libre, mon Alec ? Sourit-il narquoisement.

Je me pinçai les lèvres.

-D'accord..mais t'as pas intérêt à montrer ça à qui que ce s- Aah- Magnus !

J'eus ce que j'avais quémandé. Mon amant reprit ses coups de reins sans ménagements. Je pouvais sentir qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester inactif bien longtemps, tant il me prenait avec passion.

-Même pas à Jace ?

Je serrai mon anus tout autour de son sexe en guise de mécontentement. Un grognement plaintif sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Putain, Alec..relâche !

-T'as pas intérêt à envoyer tes conneries à qui que ce soit, Magnus. Pestai-je, les dents serrées, tant la position dans laquelle nous étions m'était également douloureuse aussi. Mon sorcier osa frapper une de mes fesses, sans violence mais avec beaucoup de fermeté. Les frissons me firent gémir, malgré moi.

-Relâche. Menaça t-il. Je ferma les yeux en me concentrant sur les tremblements de sa queue en moi, puis je secouai la tête, désapprobateur. Il me frappa à nouveau.

-T'as l'air d'aimer la fessé..Constata-il en massant l'endroit meurtri par ses coups. Je relâchai mes muscles et le laissa se glisser à nouveau en moi. Mais sur le moment, je ne réussi pas à y prendre du plaisir.

-Hé.. m'appela t-il d'une voix douce : Je t'ai fait mal ? Je ne pensai pas avoir frappé si fort, désolé.

-C-C'est pas ça. Murmurai-je. Ses roulements se firent plus lents.

-Tu veux que je diminue la cadence ? Je pus entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. En même temps, c'était la première fois que je me montrai si peu réactif en me faisant prendre par derrière. Je sentis ses mains me câliner les épaules puis la taille. Il m'aida à redresser mon dos, ne me maintenant que sur les genoux. Il enserra mon ventre et colla tout son buste dans le creux de mon dos. Embrassant mes épaules il demanda, l'air fébrile:

-Chéri..qu'est-ce que t'as ? Parle-moi..

-Pourquoi tu fais ça.. susurrai-je, plaintif.

Il caressa mes fesses.

-Je te taperai plus, promis..

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais, réfutant sa parole.

-Je te parle pas de ça..et puis entre nous. J'ai aimé.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas alors.. ? T'es fâché pour la photo ?

Je restai muet.

-Silence consent. Soupira t-il : Chéri, tu crois vraiment..jaloux comme je suis, que je serai capable de partager de telles images de toi à quelqu'un ? Encore moins à Jace, j'ai été suffisamment jaloux de lui à l'époque !

Il titilla ma curiosité. Je tournai un peu plus ma tête et mes épaules afin de plonger mon regard dans celui soudainement vulnérable de Magnus.

-Tu as été jaloux de Jace ?

-Quand nous nous sommes connus, oui..tu ne voyais que par lui ! Jace par-ci..blondin par là ! Et au final, tu n'espérais même pas avoir une relation intime avec lui. Je me demande pourquoi tu lui tournai autour..

J'eus un sourire amère.

-Je l'admirai..il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, après tout.

Mon amant soupira et posa d'un geste las son front dans le creux de mon cou.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es plus respectable et admirable que tous ces chasseurs d'ombre de pacotille ! Blondin y compris, il n'arbore pas le dixième de ton humilité.

-Magnus.. Murmurai-je en embrassant sa joue : Je dois t'avouer que notre relation y est pour beaucoup. Tu m'as changé, Magnus.

-Je doute avoir réellement fait quoi que ce soit, mis à part, non te faire changer mais te pousser à t'ouvrir et dévoiler enfin qui tu étais. A être toi. Tu as arrêté de marcher dans l'ombre de Jace et..

Il marqua une pause pour embrasser ma tempe, très amoureusement.

-..c'est une bonne chose, mon Alec.

Je vins câliner le creux de son cou du bout de mon nez.

-Par contre ça..

Un subit coup de butoir me fit grogner d'envie.

-..je veux bien y être pour quelque chose ! Rit-il.

Je pris une bouffée d'air entre mes dents serrées tout en griffant ses épaules. Son portable filmait toujours. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'appareil et lui pris des mains. Il me tourna et m'allongea sur le dos tandis qu'il se réinstallait entre mes cuisses, toujours dressé sur ses genoux, il me dominait de son regard haut perché. D'une poigne ferme de chacune de ses mains, il attrapa mes genoux et se réintroduit en moi. Je penchai ma tête en arrière mais me fit violence pour garder un semblant de lucidité. Je tins son portable entre mes doigts et le filmai entrain de me faire l'amour. Ses yeux de démon brillèrent et me toisèrent avec appétit. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres d'une caresse provocatrice. Je ne pus retenir les miennes de se pincer avec envie. Une envie..de dévorer sa bouche. Dans un coup de rien plus puissant, sa tête se tourna sur le côté et il lâcha un gémissement rauque après avoir fermé les yeux. Il prenait du plaisir, il aimait être en moi, ma chaleur et mon parfum..il me l'avait tant de fois conté. Quelques épis bruns tombèrent devant son front, courbés en arc et chatouillant par moment ses sourcils. Il avait une expression juste parfaite. Et moi seul pouvait le voir sous ce jour.. _Moi et personne d'autre.._

-M-Magnus..gémis-je. C'est d'accord..

-Hein... ? Haleta mon amant qui semblait bien trop prit dans le feu de l'action.

-Les photos...la vidéo..vas-y..

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la joie indéniable de m'avoir entendu lui dire oui. Je stoppai tout mouvement de mon bassin et bloquai aussi le sien. Haletant fiévreusement l'un comme l'autre, nous nous sourîmes d'un air complice.

-Mais faisons cela bien..je ne veux pas de la mauvaise qualité, tu es bien trop séduisant pour ça. Lui dis-je en embrassant passionnément son cou.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour me dégoter le meilleur matériel vidéo qui soit. Rit-il.

-Hn.. ? Grognai-je curieusement : T'en as pas ?

Je vis mon amant grimacer et secouer la tête négativement.

-Je n'avais jamais eu envie de le faire avant.. cela va m'être ma première fois en tant que cadreur et..acteur ! Il me fit un clin d'œil qui dévoilait bien ses sous-entendus. Je ris avec légèreté tout en le faisant rouler sur le dos. Il caressa ma nuque et m'embrassa avec fouge.

-Merci mon amour. Me soupira t-il entre deux baisers.

-Les souvenirs comptes pour moi également, Magnus. Et si cela peut me permettre de rester un tant soi peu immortel à tes yeux, alors..immortalise moi sous tous les angles..Amour.

-Oh, mon Alec..redit-le. Me supplia t-il, un désespoir lancinant dans la voix et la vulnérabilité dans ses iris de chat. J'eus un pincement au cœur et laissai mes doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure sombre avant de venir embrasser le coin de ses yeux.

-Amour..Tu es la personnification même de l'amour, Magnus. Et cela me comble de pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés.

-Mais jusqu'à quand.. ? Me questionna t-il toujours aussi peiné.

Sa douleur me transperça, il nous était si difficile parfois de faire semblant que nous allions biens. Que nous contrôlions notre chagrin, nos doutes..Mais nous savions juste dramatiquement à quel point la fin serait drastique et affligeante pour lui. Et savoir que je me devais de le laisser un jour, seul, derrière moi m'anéantissait par à-coups. Je voulais donc lui offrir tout ce que personne ne lui offrit jamais. Tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à moi. Lui offrir tout ce qui était nécessaire pour lui, afin de panser ses futures blessures.

Depuis ce jour, Magnus et moi inventâmes différentes mises en scènes et situations afin de prendre les meilleurs clichés de nos gestes intimes et que nous nous amusâmes à regarder sans cesse afin de titiller notre gourmandise à la luxure.

-Merde..j'espère qu'elle n'est pas restée dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon !

Bien qu'aujourd'hui..une immense panique enflammait plus mon être que n'importe quel autre désire d'obscénité. Car oui, quand je partais loin de mon amant, j'emportai toujours une photo. Une de ce _genre_ de photos qu'il ne faut pas montrer. Une de nos photos érotiques donc..

-Pitié..faites que personne ne tombe dessus !

Je priai tous les saints et les damnés pour que personne ne trouve la photo avant moi. Arrivé dans la buanderie de l'institut, je fouinai dans mes affaires salles à la recherche de l'éventuel pantalon -je fouillai surtout les poches- dans lequel j'aurai pu y glisser et donc y perdre la photo. Mais je ne trouvai que mon étui en multi matières. L'extérieur était recouvert d'un velours bleu gris orné d'arabesques noires tandis que l'intérieur était en cuir noir. Mais surtout l'intérieur était :

-Vide..il est vide..

Je repris mon étui et le serrai dans ma main tout en cherchant dans le font de la panière à linges.

-Mer-de ! Criai-je en ne la trouvant pas.

-Eh bien, eh bien..que de véhémence de ta part mon chéri.

Je fis volte face à mon amant qui haussa les sourcils, sûrement très surpris de me voir dans une telle panique.

-Alexander, que fais-tu dans la bu-

-Je l'ai perdue !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ta chaussette ?

-La photo ! Magnus, j'ai perdu la photo !

Ses sourcils retombèrent en un trait net et son visage blêmit dans l'instant. L'information venait sûrement de percuter son cerveau.

-T'as pas fait ça.. murmura t-il, sans émotions.

-Je suis désolé.. déglutis-je.

Un ange passa. Magnus manqua fléchir et un sourire nerveux s'étira sur son visage.

-On est mort..

-Aide-moi à la retrouver plutôt que de raconter tes conneries ! Je suis agité depuis bien trop longtemps afin de pister la photo avant mon sang angélique !

Je lui présentai mon étui dans ma main et il me l'arracha promptement. Mon amant me fusilla du regard.

-Tu aurais pu commencer par cela ! Pesta t-il. Je levai les yeux ciel. Des flammes bleues enroulèrent l'objet collé contre son front. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il s'éveillait.

-Elle est dans l'entrée de l'institut, juste sous les feuilles de la plante dans le pot de fleur devant l'ascen-

Je ne pris pas le temps d'écouter la fin et me mis à courir comme un dératé dans tout l'institut. Arrivé à l'entrée je fouillai dans les pots de fleurs mais ne trouvai pas la photo.

-Mais elle où ?! Il y en a pas quarante des pots de fleurs ! Pestai-je en m'arrachant les cheveux.

-Novice, va !

Je me tournai hâtivement et vis mon amant qui tint la photo entre ses doigts. Derrière lui, un portail se ferma.

-T-tu es..

-Je suis plus malin !

L'air interdit, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il vint m'embrasser.

-Tu éviteras de la perdre dorénavant. Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis d'un sourire soulagé et charmeur. Il tint toujours la photo dans sa main tandis que j'enroulai sa taille afin de l'attirer tout contre moi.

-Une pure merveille..

-La photo ? C'est vrai que celle-ci est pas mal, avant cela j'ignorai que tu prenais autant de plaisir à me prendre contre un mur.

-Les courbes de ton dos sont si..commençai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il rit avec légèreté et, nous embrassant de nouveau, nous ne fîmes pas attention à Jace qui venait de faire son entrée dans le hall de l'institut. Et Magnus..ne fit pas attention qu'il..

-Ah ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Eh mais, tu es taillé comme un véritable étalon Alec !

..et bien qu'il avait tourné la photo dans le mauvais sens.

Nos bouches restèrent collées l'une contre l'autre, mais ne remuaient guère. Nos regards tremblèrent et nos visages se mirent à rougir mutuellement. Au loin, Jace vaquait à ses occupations tout en sifflotant joyeusement.

-Ils sont trop cons ! Rit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Et en fin de compte..Magnus montra la photo à Jace.

Fin~


End file.
